farmingsimulatorfandomcom-20200225-history
Bale Wrappers (Farming Simulator 17)
A Bale Wrapper is a type of in Farming Simulator 17. It can pick up of or from the ground, and transform them into bales. This is a very quick way of producing small quantities of Silage. A Bale Wrapper picks up bales from the field on its own - it does not need to be loaded by another machine. Some Bale Wrappers can only work with bales of one specific shape (either Round or Square), while others can use both shapes. However only Grass and Hay are accepted - bales will be ignored. The Bale Wrapper turns the original bale into a Silage bale of the same shape as the original, except it now contains an equivalent amount of Silage. The process increases the sale-value of any bale by a significant factor. Silage Bales are also very handy in , since they can easily be fed into a . Farming Simulator 17 only features one model of Bale Wrapper in the base game, which can only work with Round bales of Grass or Hay. This gives an incentive to create Round Bales, since they are otherwise less desirable than Square Bales. The adds another Bale Wrapper model that can work with bales of any shape, as well as a that can wrap bales immediately after creating them. List of Bale Wrappers Below is the only Bale Wrapper model available in the base game. It can be found in the "Baling Technology" category at the store. The adds one Bailer. Towing a Bale Wrapper Any vehicle with the correct attachment point can tow and operate a Bale Wrapper. Bale Wrappers do not have a "turn on" option, which means they don't draw any power from their towing vehicle. This also means that any vehicle that can tow a Bale Wrapper can operate it - even those without a PTO - including , , and even some . Picking up Bales A Bale Wrapper can pick up from the ground automatically. There is no need to use another machine to load bales into a Bale Wrapper. When the Bale Wrapper is unfolded , it extends itself (or part of itself) to the side of the towing vehicle. The Bale Wrapper will constantly check for bales entering its "Pickup Area", which is a small area directly in front of the Bale Wrapper (its exact position changes from model to model). If the Bale Wrapper detects a bale of the appropriate shape and material entering this "Pickup Area", it will immediately pick up that bale, and begin to wrap it in foil. There is no need to press any buttons to pick up the bale or begin to wrap it - it happens automatically. Remember: A Bale Wrapper can only pick up bales of specific shapes - either Round or Square. Some models can pick up both shapes without any problem. It will only pick up or bales. If you attempt to pick up a bale of the wrong shape, or a bale of any shape, an error message will flash on the screen, and the pickup will not occur. Processing a Bale As soon as a Bale Wrapper picks up a valid bale, it will immediately begin to wrap it in foil. There is no need to press any button to initiate this process - it happens automatically. The wrapping process takes around 20 seconds in total (varies from model to model). The bale will be rotated several times, while the Bale Wrapper packs it with layers of foil (usu. white, but not always), until the process is completed. There is no way to stop the wrapping process. The process is paused if the Bale Wrapper is disconnected from its towing vehicle at any point, but will continue immediately once the Bale Wrapper is reconnected. There is no way to remove the bale from the Bale Wrapper until the process is completed. Once the wrapping is over, the bale will remain inside the machine until it is manually unloaded . This will cause the wrapped bale to drop out of the machine. A Bale Wrapper cannot process another bale until the previous bale has been unloaded. Silage Bales The result of the Bale Wrapping process is a single bale of , having the same shape and quantity as the original bale. All bales in the base game contain exactly 4,000 liters. The Silage Bale can be used in two different ways: Sell it, or use it to feed your . Selling Silage Bales A single bale of sells for approximately $2,646. This is roughly 5 times as much as a bale of ($486) or 4 times as much as a bale of , given the average market price of these materials. You can sell a Silage Bale by simply taking it into your . The method you use to bring it there is irrelevant: You can bring it on a , in a , stuck on a , or even push it inside. The bale will be sold immediately when it touches the Barn's sale point. Alternatively, you can drop the Silage bale into the receptacle at the - just as you'd sell regular loose Silage. Turning or into Silage for sale with a Bale Wrapper is just as efficient as producing it en-masse in a . In fact, it can be a lot quicker to do so, because Silage Bunkers require and and many hours of fermentation. The baling technique is quite a bit faster, even when taking into account the time it takes to create the bales, wrap them, and load them onto a or . Above all, remember that converting into is wasteful, given the work required to convert into Hay. There is absolutely no functional difference between Grass and Hay bales when wrapping them. If you're going to wrap Hay, do so only if you have absolutely no other use for Hay. Feeding Cows Instead of selling your Silage Bales, you can store them near your and use them to feed your . One way to feed Cows with Silage Bales is to place the bale directly on the . This adds the silage to the cow's feeding storage. However, this is quite wasteful, because Silage and are interchangeable for this specific purpose. Since Hay is worth much less than Silage (and takes less effort to produce), it's not a good idea to waste Silage on direct feeding. On the other hand, is a major component in the production of ("Total Mixed Ration"). This requires mixing Silage with Hay in a at just the right proportions (with optional added as filler material), and dumped into the Feeding Trough. Silage Bales are very handy for this, as they can be easily dumped into the Mixer Wagon and contain an exact quantity of material. Mixing bales of Silage, Hay and Straw at the correct proportions is exceptionally easy.